Kagome's Rules for the Unchanted, Cursed, and Misf
by ChromePlatedSamurai
Summary: Kagome is blind, thought not by birth. After unknowingly breaking a Geas on a village heirloom she lost her vision...
1. Sometimes the long way around is the bes

Kagome's Rules for the Unchanted, Cursed, and Misfortunate

Chapter 1

Sometimes the long way around is the best way home

Summary: Kagome is blind, though not by birth. After unknowingly breaking a Geas that was placed on a village heirloom when she was 18 years old she lost her sight. Now she is seen as cursed. Kagome is an outcast, a pariah that everyone believes to be cursed with misfortune and that it will follow her everywhere she goes.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and comp. in any way, shape, or form. Any other made-up charachters I DO happen to own though. ^_^

_**Dreams**_

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Chapter 1

Sometimes the long way around is the best way home

Kagome sighed deeply as she slept, her eyes flickering behind her eyelids. She was lost in a dream. Or really, a memory from the past:

_**An ominous wind blew through the large village that sat at the bottom of a valley, the rolling hills and steep landscape acting as the arms of a mother, protecting the habitants of the village from the harsh winter winds. As the leaves whispered their secrets in the wind Kagome walked along a path on the edge of it. Looking down at her feet as she walked she saw herself clothed in her priestess garments, a sign that she was dreaming once again. A dream she was familiar with because it was actually a memory that had been seared into her minds eye. The memory of the day she lost her sight.**_

_**Having no choice but to follow the patteren of the memory, she slowed her walk as the sacred hut that her and her fellow priestesses had been entrusted to guard came into her periphial view. It was part of her duties as a village miko that she make her rounds when it was her turn for guard duty. Though for some odd reason, she broke her normal route and headed straight towards the small hut. For some reason she felt a pull from the object that it hid, she could sense something about it that just seemed...not quite right.**_

_**Using her staff to help her up the steep hill the bells on top jingled everytime she struck the ground, eachtime it rang she felt as if some kind of energy was building up. An energy that was opposed to the purifying energy of her aura and bells. Now in front of the hut she couldn't help but notice how hard her heatbeat sounded in her ears, curiosity was now peeking her interest as she kneeled a bit to enter the small door of the hut.**_

_**She gasped once she was inside, unconciously placing the sleeve of her white hakama over the lower half of her face. The energy that washed over her was the most peculiar sensation. It didn't feel good, nor did it feel bad. Looking on a small alter she was suprised to see a komainu placed on a stand, along with an ofuda and gohei. "Akki..." she whispered as she read the ofuda. Her heart sank as she realized that this was a shrine to a demon and that it must be the cause of the disease and misfortune that had befallen her village everytime they fail in regularly sacrificing and worshiping to the komainu. Tightening the hold on her staff she stepped forward, chanting the purifying spell that had been taught to her when she first began her training. **_

_**Feeling the energies clash in the room the darker energy began to make itself known, trying to defend itself. "Zen!" Kagome shouted outloud as she lifted her staff up and brought it down hard on the komainu, breaking the wood carving as a burst of blinding energy blew her back off her feet. **_

"Ahh!" Kagome yelled as she jolted awake, jerking awake as her heart beat painfully against her ribcage. Taking in the sounds of the forest around her she began to relax. She sensed no threat or danger in the immediate area. "I hate that damn dream..." she muttered she brushed her sweat drenched hair out of her face, her heart beginning to calm to its regular pace. She also hated that the one day she wanted to forget always haunted her in her dreams. She was glad that the village was no longer forced to worship some praise hungry demon, but because of their lack of spiritual understanding they got the facts confused and filled in the blanks with their own twisted logic and Kagome had ended up being the villan in the situation.

Now she was seen as some profane derlict that enjoyed desecrating shrines and sacred objects, which if anyone really knew her they would KNOW that was the complete opposite of what she was. Pulling her knees up to her chest she wrapped her arms around them and put her head down with a soft sigh. '_No one ever really knew me...and they never will with the way things look now.' _ Kagome thought to herself. When she felt the suns rays began to sear uncomfortably hot on the back of her head she lifted it up, closing her eyes as she felt the warmth from the sun caress her face like a human touch would. "Well...today's a new day." she spoke optimisticly to herself as she opened her honey brown eyes, the pupil no where to be found.

Standing to her feet slowly she felt around for her summer kimono, she had just gotten used to wearing it since she was no longer a priestess of the village shrine. She now considered herself a solitary miko, someone who would take what she learned and hone her craft to the best of her abilities to better herself and hopefully mankind. '_If they would even accept my help.'_ she snorted to herself at the irony. Ever since the accident her other senses have grown to compensate for the loss of sight, including her miko abilities. She felt more powerful than she had in a long time despite her circumstances and there was no demon needing to be slaying or exorcised. Or if they did no one in their right mind would seek her help.

After getting dressed and making sure she didn't have the garment on inside out she grabbed her staff, which was her weapon and had recently become her guide. Since no one but the old priestess Kaedae would have anything to do with her she had to rely upon herself and her wits to help her through this time. The bells jingled as she made her way out the small hut that she had now called her home. She resided deep in the forest now, a good ways uphill from the village. Only the other priestesses had the stamina and physical ability to make the long trek into the heart of the forest like Kagome did.

She hummed softly to herself as the birds songs reached her ears, a soft breeze blew upwind in her face, carrying the promise of water ahead of her. Her pace was slow since it had only been a couple weeks since she'd gone blind, but she was making progress. She already knew the directions of the path by heart since she was raised in the village. It was just the tricky root that popped up every now and then or pesky rock that made her trips in the forest a hastle. The sound of water began to reach her ears and she began to smile proudly as she walked, not one fall or trip her whole way there, maybe she would be all right if she stayed blind after all. Although she couldn't help but have that glimmer of hope the size of a mustard seed in her heart, the one peice of her heart that would always be hoping for the world of colors and light to wash over her eyes once more.

As the sound of rushing water became louder and it felt as if she were close to the waters edge she slowed her pace until her feet were immersed in the cold water. Kneeling down the cupped her hands and raised them to her mouth, taking in gulps of water until she felt her belly feel as if it were going to burst open with the cold liquid. Giving a satisfying sigh she wiped her mouth. Suddenly she felt a familiar aura nearing as the sound of crunching grass and foilage reached her ears, the sound of footsteps. "Lady Kaedae." Kagome greeted warmly as she stepped out of the shallows of the river and onto dry land to greet her only friend.

She couldn't see her, but thanks to the increase of her powers the colors of her aura burned bright in her minds eye. Giving her the outline of her form in shades and hues of beautiful colors blending into one another to form one pulsing light that was pleasant in the darkness that was now her world. Kaedae gave a chuckle, "It has been a long time since I've been a lady, the village children have taken to callen me 'Oba-ba' as of lately." she replied a twinkle in her eye that Kagome could not have noticed because of her condition, and that would've let her know that Kaedae had something up her sleeve. She laughed with her as the childrens faces came to her mind, she wondered how they were doing, and inquired so.

"They are doing fine, just fine. Though they miss ye very much...I'm more worried about how ye are doing." Kaedae said, a questioning tone in her voice. "I'm doing just fine also. I think I'm getting better at this whole being blind thing." she joked with a light laugh, trying not to feel awkward under the . Now even if Kaedae WERE blind she would be able to tell that Kagome was lying. Sure she was strong girl, but she felt as if this wasn't the best time for her to be alone. She was growing into a woman and to have a perception of the world as a cold and unforgiving place was something Kaedae didn't want Kagome into having. "Are ye sure child?" she asked curisouly, just getting a forlone sigh from Kagome in return.

"Well, since ye say your are fine, how would ye feel about helping me with a little job? It wouldn't hurt you to help an old bag of bones like me would it?" she asked, putting an unseen plan into motion. Kagome perked up at the idea and Kaedae couldn't help but smile as she saw the small smile growing on her face. "I would love to, really. But you know what happens when people run into me..." she trailed off looking back over in the direction of the river. "I assure you, everything will be fine. This certain patient of mine doesn't like people that much, so there will surely be no one around but me and you." Kaedae spoke confidently, and Kagome nodded and return. "Ok. Just lead the way." Kagome said trying not to get too excited about her excersion as Kaedae began to lead the way.

She began to inform her about the person she had found injured near death and she had to practicly force him to accept her help as they began to walk towards the mountains that had protected the village. "Why do you think he didn't want any help?" Kagome asked curiously as she used her staff to help her up a particulary steep patch of hill. "I don't know...maybe his pride was more hurt than his body. Or maybe he's not used to getting help...his kind are treated horribly in this world of ours." she spoke in a wise tone as she walked in pace with Kagome. Before she had the chance to ask just what 'kind' he was she sensed an aura, well barely sensed it, and had to focus. Not because she was weak but the aura was, as if it were on its last reserves. "Just what happened to him?" she asked as they neared Kaedae's hut, where she offered shelter to the injured man. "That, is something only Kami and he knows." Kaedae whispered in response as she lead Kagome into the hut, pulling the cloth opening to the side for her enter in.

Kagome focused on the soft green and mostly dark brown glowing colors of the aura that was laying on the futon on the floor, the colors of healing and also injury, there was alot going on with this man. "Inuyasha? This is my priestess friend I told ye about, Kagome I think she can help heal ye. Kagome, this is Inuyasha." Kaedae made introductions, placing a comforting hand on the young mikos shoulder as Kagome felt as if he were looking at her. Inuyasha took in the sight of the petite woman that sat in front of him, her hair was down and fell down her shoulders and back in black ebony waves. The light blue kimono she wore complemented her complexion and brought out the color of her eyes, which she noticed held an unfocused quality to them and lacked a pupil. As if she were staring off into space or lost in her own world.

"Feh! Some priestess, she isn't even dressed properly." he spoke in a loud and condescending voice that suprised her despite the weakened state of his aura, that was now beginning to have flares of red in it.

"A priestess isn't defined by what she wears. I am a solitary practicioner, and taking your state right now you should be grateful for any help you recieve." Kagome retored just as loudly as she banged her staff on the floor, making the bells on top give a jingle. Kaedae gave a chuckle, "Forgive Inuyasha dear, his personality is rather...rough around the edges. But I think he's a diamond in the making." she smoothed over as she began to tell Kagome of his various injuries. "I leave shall you alone to get to work, there's water to be fetched. Now, be easy on him child." Kaedae spoke as she backed out of the hut as she gave Kagome one more final pat on the shoulder. "Kami be with us, maybe they can help heal eachother." she whispered as took a small wooden pail and headed back to the river for fresh water. She would take her time, after all, slow and steady won the race.

Putting the comment he made earlier out of her head she began to focus on healing him. Her skills on controlling energy had increased a great deal and she was beginning to learn the art of healing. Asking which wounds hurt the most she zoned in on key points of injury on the body and aura, the most painful kind were when they were combined with emotional and physical pain. Reaching out slowly she patted around on the futon until she felt an arm, then moved her way up to the shoulder. That was one of the nasty ones. "How does that old hag think you can help me? You're blind." Inuyasha snorted as he'd found out the answer to question of her eyes. She sucked in a breath of air at that comment as she placed her staff across her lap and he'd felt regret at his mouth for the flicker of hurt that flashed across her eyes. Kagome exhaled slowly, it felt as if he'd hit her in the stomach with a good punch.

"Well _sorry_ if it bothers you so much! I didn't ask for it to happen!" she couldn't help but snap at him, yanking her hand from his skin. She was still dealing with the accident and the confusion that came as to why she lost her sight. She didn't know what made her feel worse. The fact that everyone saw her as a sort of leper or the fact that she now felt so alone in the dark and as if she really WAS cursed. But of course, she would never let anyone know she was feeling that way. '_Great! Now he's gonna think I'm some crazy banshee. No wonder I don't have any friends.'_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes, waiting for him to scream at her to leave him alone and take her misfortune with her.

"Sorry." she spoke, but opened her unseeing eyes when she realized she had spoke in unison with him. He was apologizing too, and she could tell from his voice he meant it. "I guess I'm in a bad mood from all these wounds...just make sure you don't get on my nerves." he spoke, his voice turning into a sort of grunt as if he was embarassed to be apologizing. Kagome nodded, "Ok." she said softly as she placed her hand back over the wound on his shoulder. "Now, tell me when you feel no more pain. I'm still learning so bare with me." she chuckled, trying to ease the tension in the room as she focused her energy into her hand and over the wound as she prayed and asked Kami to help her with her sacred task.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as just her touch seemed to calm him, which was odd since only his mother could do that. He looked up at the girl named Kagome, her eyes focused on him but yet not, because she couldn't acutally see him. He entertained thoughts of the conversation that he'd had with Kaedae before Kagome arrived. She had asked him to be as kind as he could, even if it was just by cursing a bit less. At first he had intended to act like a complete jackass and give both Kaedae and Kagome a hard time, but all thoughts of that seemed to just fly from his mind when he'd laid eyes on her.

He didn't think it was love or anything major like that, he was just a bit curious as to why a girl like her would be by herself in a large village like this. Usually men would be lining up by the miles to wed a girl like her, not that she was his taste or anything. He didn't get the whole story out of Kaedae because she said it was something Kagome would share if she wanted, but he got the gist that her life wasn't all cherry blossoms and sunshine. Now that he saw her 'condition' he kind of understood why Kaedae had asked what she did and that was why he was doing it. NOT because he wanted to, but because he was doing them a favor.

Kagome could 'see' with her energy the wound began to shrink, the brown and dark energy that surrounded the area beginning to change into a dark green color. The color of healing and regeneration. Feeling a soothing cooling sensation he looked at her hands as the burning pain slowly began to cease in his shoulder and upper arm. "Oi...I think it's getting better, the pains stopping." he said in amazement, he'd never felt anything like it. Since the weapons that gave him these wounds were specially made to destroy and purify half demons he was expecting to be out of commision for a long time, at least a week or two. "Which is exactly what I wanted to happen. Now, on to the next one." Kagome smiled brightly as Inuyasha nodded at her, unbeknowingly getting mesmerized by the smile and healing touch of the petite miko. She felt like she was finally of some use, and the sun would do her some good...even if she couldn't see how lovely the day must be.

They went on like that for a couple hours, Kagome taking as much time on each wound as was necessary, absorbed in the work she loved to do. "So, how did you come to this village?" Kagome asked curiosuly, when she was rewarded with silence she didn't know if he was ignoring her or had just fallen asleep. "Uhm...you don't have to answer thay if you don't want." she added on in a rush, then focused back on her healing work. This particular wound was deep, the deepest of anyone and was on his abdomen which was a danger zone. The stomach area was home to an important energy source of the body, everything was regulated and balanced there and if that was out of whack, then your _whole_ body was out of whack. '_Whoever he was fighting meant buisness, they were out to kill.' _ she thought as she felt anger well up in her and a bit of sympathy. She knew what it was like to be dibilated to a weakened state.

"I don't really know myself...I just stumbled around after I had loss so much blood I'd lost my sense of direction. That's when the hag-I mean, Kaedae found me." he finally responded to her question, avoiding giving a real answer. She nodded, showing that she'd heard him but also understood he just didn't want to talk about it. When she didn't say anything he'd glanced down to where she was staring intently at the open wound that ran across the width of his stomach. He was astounded as he'd seen the edges of it begin to get a dried look, as if it were healing. The same kind of scab texture began to spread over the wound. He noticed she was so concentrated she didn't speak and that her lips moved, whispering so low that even his hanyou hearing couldn't pick it up. It was like he could almost make out what she was saying but some kind of magic was masking it. "If you don't mind me asking, how can you see what your doing?" he ventured, not wanting to offend her like he had earlier. He'd felt guilty for making that 'blind' comment.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Kagome spoke as she felt her energy growing low also and finished with that wound, "but I guess I 'see' with energy. It's not the same as my eyes used to be, and if someone knows how to hide they're aura I won't be able to see it unless I'm acutally intent on finding the aura and focusing on it. It's kind of a disadvantage then I think." she finished with a chuckle, wondering if what she'd said made any sense. "Sorry if I seem to be babbeling. It's just been such a long time since I've had a real conversation with anyone besides Kaedae." she excused herself wondering why she was being so open and why she was saying sorry so much, not seeing Inuyasha shake is head. "It's not bothering me...I don't talk to people that often either." he voiced, wondering why he was even having a conversation of this level with her. Only his mother and Kami knew how he felt inside.

"Why is that? And that wound on your stomach is gonna need a second session, just give me time to build my energy back up." Kagome said as she began to rebandaged the half-healed wound. "Since you can't see, I'm a half demon, so that would explain my lack of belonging in this fucked up world." he breathed out before he could catch himself on the cursing or voicing his true feelings. "I could sense that much, but that doesn't excuse people for acting heartless. If it helps you feel any better I don't care what the hell you are, I'm more worried about what lies inside the heart." she responded warmly with a smile as she wrapped the last of the bandage around him softly but securely.

He couldn't help but gasp at how...humane she was treating him, he watched her look towards him and smile. She looked so sad but peaceful at the same time. "All you can really do is take it one day at a time, at least that's what I've learned to do in the past couple weeks since I've lost my sight." she trailed off, not intending to say that much. "It's only been weeks?" Inuyasha couldn't help but let out in suprise. The way Kagome carried herself wouldn't show that she's stumbling around like a newborn in the dark, it seemed as if she knew where everything was and where to step. She nodded with a small smile.

Outside the hut Kaedae made her way up the steep slope of the land to her hut through waist high grass. "Why, oh _why _did I decide to settle on top of a hill like this. My old bones can't keep this up." she panted under breath as she carried the pail of water that now felt heavier then a sack of boulders. She could almost hear her joints screaming at her for mercy. But as her hut came into view she slow her pace as she focused on not cloaking her aura but rather blending it into her surroiundings as a sort of camoflouge. That was simpler, since a blank space of energy would look suspicious. Hearing the voices of Kagome and Inuyasha in conversation made her smile, she wouldn't say she was eavesdropping, more like supervising and safeguarding the friendship of two lonesouls that needed eachother more than they thought, in her opinion at least.

"Yeah...it gets somewhat easier everyday. So I guess day by day is my new motto, plus my miko abilities are picking up the slack." she chuckled with a wink, earning a laugh from Inuyasha though it turned into a groan of pain as his stomach muscle were still injured. "Don't work yourself too hard...I'm sorry I couldn't finish that one. You were so banged up I used most of my energy on the other wounds." she said apologeticly placing a hand on his shoulder, maybe she still needed more training. She made a note to herself to do more strengthening exercises. "No, you did great. Really...the last time I've got this type of care was from my mother." he said as his mind took him to past memories of the only time he had true happiness. After her passing, it seemed the world game to swallow him with claws thristy for his blood. "That was a long time ago." he said with a forlone smile that Kagome could hear in his voice.

Kagome smiled a genuine smile, sensing of how much that statement meant from the emotion in his voice. "I am honored that my skills please you, and hope I can continue to give you good care that comes from the heart." she said putting her hands and bowing her head in thanks, it was true that her care came from her heart. She had delivered the village from the wrath of the evil Akki from the goodness of her heart but no one was grateful or even saw it that way. It just felt good to get some credit once in a while besides curses and banishment sutras thrown at her. Kaedae burst into full grin outside and resisted the urge to do an old lady jig, looks like things were on track without her help, just like she thought and prayed it would be.

Deciding to make herself known she gave a loud sigh as she made it over the last bit of hill and a few feet away from the hut entrance. "Oh, Lady Kaedae, don't tell me you went and got water all by yourself?" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped to her feet, feeling her way to the hut entrance just as Kaedae was making it through. Inuyasha watched as Kaedae set the water down then began to talk to Kagome, telling her how she was just enjoying the walk and that he bones needed it. "And I told ye child, just call me Kaedae." the elderly lady chuckled warmly, then went on about cooking dinner.

He could tell that the bond between them was close and wondered just what all Kaedae knew about Kagome. Sure he wasn't scared to ask Kagome questions that he still had on his mind, he just didn't want to bring up any bad memories. Which he understood all too well. "Inuyashaaa?" Ya there?" Kagome's voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he looked over to her, seeing that her gaze directed at him was a bit off 7 inches to the left of him. "What ya say?" he asked as he tried to recall what they were talking about. "Maybe you should rest, do you want to eat before bed?" Kagome asked kneeling right down beside his bedside as she reached for him then felt over the injuries, seeming to do an assesment of some sore. "I'm fine woman! Just gimme some damn food, and don't interuppt me when I'm thinking." he said gruffly as her eyes focused him a little better on him when he spoke. "Fine . Hmph!" she said as she stood, then with staff in hand slowly went to the door way.

"I'll return after a soak in the hot springs. It always helps refresh me after energy work." she said over her shoulder as she pushed the cloth out of way and exited the hut. "I hope ye are happy with yourself . Now she's gone." Kaedae glared at him as she put a iron pot over the fire-pit, then poured water and started a fire underneath it. "She wanted to leave! I didn't tell her to get an attitude and walk out." Inuyasha retored with a sort of pout as he turned of slowly on his side so his back was to Kaedae. "Yes child. But you also didn't tell her to come and heal you, and neither did I. I asked her, and she offered to help me out of the goodness of her heart. Kagome holds a lot inside, and I'd appreciate it if you don't do anything to make her close up anymore than she has already. " Kaedae said as she then grabbed another thin blanket and placed it over Inuyasha.

Walking over to a small chest that was in the corner she pulled out a chopping board and knife along with bowls and chopsticks. "She's a strong girl though, and has been through worse. I have faith that she will make it through this obstacle also." Kaedae chuckled when Inuyasha didn't respond. "Dinner should be ready when she returns." she added as she began to chop vegetables and herbs for the stew.

'_Worse?'_ Inuyasha pondered as his eyes fluttered shut and he fell into a light slumber, the healing energy that Kagome used on him doing its work as the chopping sound of Kaedaes blade lulled him to sleep.


	2. When All is Lost   Improvise! Part I

Kagome's Rules for the Unchanted, Cursed, and Misfortunate

Chapter 2

When All is Lost...Improvise! Part I

Summary: Kagome is blind, though not by birth. After unknowingly breaking a Geas that was placed on a village heirloom when she was 18 years old she lost her sight. Now she is seen as cursed. Kagome is an outcast, a pariah that everyone believes to be cursed with misfortune and that it will follow her everywhere she goes.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and comp. in any way, shape, or form. Any other made-up charachters I DO happen to own though. ^_^

_**Dreams**_

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Chapter 2

When All is Lost...Imrpovise!

Kagome had lost count of the days that Inuyasha had stayed with her and Kaedae. Most of his physical injuries were healed besides the one on his stomach that had given Kagome the hardest time. It seemed that there was magical damage inflicked on his chakra along with his body, which explained the resistant energy that would surge everytime Kagome would try to repair the damage. Inuyasha had been bedwritten for about almost a week and was beginning to get cabin fever from being cooped up in the hut all of the time. He would do anything just to go out and take a brisk run through the forest, even it if it was sucking up to Kaedae which he was doing right now. "Look, what could one little jog hurt? I'd just run to the river and back, it won't even take 5 minutes. I AM a hanyou remember?" Inuyasha said, obviously getting in better condition considering the attitude in his voice.

"Inuyasha, please stop pestering poor Kaedae, you've been at it all morning.", Inuyasha's ears swiveled in the direction of Kagome's voice which was coming form the doorway. He felt himself gulp loudly as he took in the appearance of the petite miko that began to make herself comfortable as she sat down with her jingling staff. Her facial features favored in similarities to a woman that was a part of his recent past, and the reason he was injured in the first place. Wet ebony locks clung to her face and shoulders and still dripped with water every now and then, turning the white garment she wore see through and cling to her form bringing out her feminine shape, a sign that she had just returned from her favorite haunt: the local hot spring. Clearing his throat he focused on something rude to say so his mind wouldn't begin to think weird thoughts. "Why are you wearing that weird kimono?" Inuyasha asked with a snort, a teasing tone in his voice, as he took in the look of the snow white linen of the formal looking garment.

"This is NOT a kimono. It's a jōe, a formal robe worn by priests and priestesses during sacred rites, ceremonies, and cleansing rituals." she said with pride as she smoothed a hand over the linen that she wore after she'd folded her legs beneath her to sit. She felt more calm and centered after the cleansing ritual she'd just completed, so she had the patience to deal with Inuyasha's attitude for once. It was just like her old priestess hakama except it was all white. Everytime she did a cleansing she felt a little better, almost feeling a little like her old self. But she knew things would never be the same. '_Especially since I have to basically learn to live life all over again...' _ she thought to herself unconciously bringing a hand up to her eyes, she missed traveling like she used to before she became blind. Setting off early in the morning to exorcise a demon or help a mother birth her child into the world. For weeks she had been confined to the small perimeter around her and Kaedae's hut. '_Now I really sympathize with you Inuyasha...' _ she thought as she tried to fight off a wave of nostalgia. A sigh escaped her softly that Inuyasha's sensitive hearing picked up.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Inuyasha asked earning a slight gasp from Kaedae as she made a 'tut-tut' sound and shook her head, which in turn earned a slight laugh from Kagome. "Oh, it's nothing really...just one of those days I guess. I think we're both tired of being confined." she said with a shrug, her off focused gaze turned on him, and only off by just a few inches this time. "Well...can I help?" Inuyasha asked not knowing what was coming over him, maybe he was just really desperate to get out of the futon he had been confined to. Kagome chuckled as she shook her head, her smile suprisingly reaching her unseeing eyes. "You could help by not pestering us to let you go on a trip outside...because you're about to get it." Kaedae spoke, earning confused looks from Kagome and Inuyasha both. "And how is that?" Kagome asked curiously as she glanced in the direction that Kaedae's voice came from.

"It is so, because I think it is time for Inuyasha to move to your place. An old lady like me needs her peace and privacy." the elderly lady spoke as she finished folding the last of the clean laundry and placing it on top of the old chest that held the silverware and cooking utensils. She was now in Phase 2 of her secret plan: Help the two most loneliest people in the world help eachother."Say what?" Inuyasha and Kagome exclaimed at the same time. Kagome felt her heart jump at the thought of sharing a room with Inuyasha, she'd never slept in the same hut as a man. Because of her priestess training she'd rarely spent time with anyone of the opposite sex besides the village priests and monks, it was seen as unclean and one of the reasons she was still a virgin or never even kissed a boy.

By shinto standards Kagome was as pure as freshly fallen snow, but because of the accident and local superstition she was seen as cursed and full of misfortune. "It would do you some good to get some sun, Kagome's hut isn't that far from here. You are hanyou right? It shouldn't take you that long to get there." Kaedae said with a wink then exited the hut with a basket full of dirty laundry, intent on leaving the two to compromise on their own. "All I know, is that ye better be gone by sundown. I would like to sleep in an empty hut tonight." she called over her shoulder with a laugh as descended down the hill towards the river. Kagome was silent as she listened to the sound of Kaedae's footstepts fade away.

She was actually glad for once she couldn't see, for she was spared the hard task of looking Inuyasha in the eye during this akward silence. Sure she was a little apprehensive about opening up her home to him, but not becasue he was a stranger, in fact she come to think of him almost as a friend. But more because of issues she had with herself. She had gotten over her nervousness around men at a young age because some of mentors were men, she just didn't know how to handle herself with them outside of a priestess-ly manner, and had the feeling she would make a spectacle of herself whenever the time came to.

"Look, I understand if you don't want me staying with you. I'll just gladly be on my way." Inuyasha spoke loudly reading the nervousness in her body language. Kagome guessed he was standing up becasue she heard the sound of rustling of sheets then the sound of them falling softly to the floor. "Oh no you won't! You're in no condition to go ripping and running round Japan." Kagome said standing up in a rush also. "It's fine wench, really. I know when my welcome is worn out, plus I'm on a important quest." Inuyasha retorted loudly, he wasn't one to hang around when and where he wasn't wanted, he'd learned the hard way about the bad things that happened to him if he did.

"There is no way in seven hells I'm letting you leave, it is my intent AND duty that I see to it that you are healed and that-wait...quest? What quest?" Kagome asked curiously, so caught up in her anger and determination to make the stubborn hanyou stay put that she didn't realized he'd finally revealed something about himself that. Over the days, she'd learned that Inuyasha was the mysterious type. He didn't speak much about his past, maybe bits here and there, which was fine with Kagome. Because she could fill in silence with talk of other subjects. She was skilled at such social manuevers because of her priestess work since sometimes most of her clients weren't the most easiest to work with.

Inuyasha heaved a great sigh as he felt a streak of irritation run through him. "Dammit, I'm on a quest to obtain the Shikon no Tama! I must become a full blooded demon if I am to truly be happy." he spoke earning a gasp from Kagome, she was raised on the tales of Midoriko and the demon that she'd entrapped along with her soul she'd encountered many demons who've been thirsty for the power that the jewel possesed. And had slayed and excorcised just as many. "Is that how you got injured? Trying to steal the jewel?" Kagome inquired, her voice taking on a sudden stern and strong voice making Inuyasha glance over at her to see an almost blank look on her face, although he couldn't help but to detect there was a bit sadness.

"Yes and no...in a way. I had intended to steal the jewel at first. But...situations changed to where I deviated from the plan and I got the short end of the katana, if you catch my drift." Inuyasha spoke gruffly, not wanting to go into details. "Well I don't...you're so evasive about your past. It's kind of mysterious...how can I help you if you wont let me?" Kagome asked, the confusion evident in her voice. "I did let you help me, and I really appreciate it. But I think I'm far from being helped." he responded in a slight chuckle, trying to end the goodbye on a good note, he wouldn't want to make Kagome close up anymore than she already has, as Kaedae put it. "I don't think so, after all, you're feeling better already. My abilities grow each and everyday, so I know I would be able to fully heal you. Just trust me." Kagome spoke with a warm smile and confident nod, earning a smile also from Inuyasha.

"So where am I gonna stay then?" he asked, the confusion in his voice making Kagome giggle. "It's settled then, you're staying with me." she said confidently, although she was a complete and utter mess or nerves and butterflies inside. She'd decided there was no way the problem was going to solve itself. She would have to face her butterflies head on. She began to wonder why Inuyasha caused her to get so flustered at certain moments. "Are you positive you want to do this? You do know I am hanyou?" he asked in a joking tone. "Like I said before, I don't care about race or if you're human or not. I just care about the heart...which is why I wondered what the hell you're thinking trying to steal the jewel. The sense of your aura told me you had a good heart...and usually only evil is after the jewel. Oops, babbeling again." she stopped speaking with an embarrassed laugh, feeling as if a dam of words had broken loose from her lips.

"Yep, you are babbeling. And I guess I'm just used to the way things are in this world, the weak die and the strong survive..." Inuyasha trailed off, not sure how to respond to that statement. No one has ever told he had a good anything. He glanced over at the woman that stood, head held high despite the unfortunate stage that fate set her life to play out on. "Well, I guess we should get going." he spoke wanting to end the conversation. Kagome was making him think about things he'd never really thought about and see things in different ways. He wanted to stop before he began saying too much about himself. Something about her made him want to tell her his deepest secrets, almost as if he felt she could heal the wounds that life had dealt him. '_Don't be silly...'_ he thought as he shrugged his freshly washed hakama on and grabbed his seathed sword. "Follow me." Kagome spoke and then they set off at a fairly brisk pace.

Inuyasha stiffeled a snort as he thought about the irony of the current situation. Right now a blind woman was leading him somewhere. '_I guess the term 'the blind leading the blind' would be most fitting here...' _ he thought with a small smirk, his mood feeling even better as the sun hit him. He sometimes felt as if he were blind sometimes, fumbling around in the dark trying to figure out this thing called life and why his was so horrible. The wind carried fresh smells that his nose lapped up with pleasure, just the stale air of the hut was begging to drive him mad. He smelled the water near by along with the animals of the forest, it was very refreshing.

"Enjoying the walk?" Kagome asked curiously looking at his aura, sensing the tranquil quality it had began to take on, plus the lack of talking made her wonder what was going on in that head of his. "Hell yes," he said with a laugh, "this is the best I've felt in days." he said with a smile in his voice that was contagious and brought a big smile to Kagome's face. "I'm glad. Though I still don't know why after all that time that wound on your stomach still won't heal. Was there a spell cast on the weapons or something?" Kagome asked curiosuly, the health of her patient the only thing on her mind. Now that they were moving to her hut she could provide better care. Her equipment was close at hand and she could try new healing methods.

"I don't think so...the wench was talking about it being some holy or blessed arrow, something like that." Inuyasha said with a non-caring air in his voice. "Okay, that would explain the energy damage, but why is it resisting like dark magic. You sure it wasn't cursed?" she asked again, her head going through all the new methods she should try. Maybe changing up the approach would help. She also noted a detail he'd revealed about his recent past: Whoever done this to him was a woman. Inuyasha shrugged then remembering she couldn't see, "I honestly don't know. I was too focused on, uhm, y'know, staying ALIVE!" he replied with a sarcastic tone earning a laugh from Kagome. "You're quite the comedian huh?" she joked as she turned down a fork in the path that she'd known by heart, and that would lead her to her place of residence.

The day had passed quickly in a blur of energy work and arguing with the hanyou. He was a colorful charachter that brought plenty of excitement into her life, it was kind of refreshing even though they did end up arguing a couple of times. Currently Kagome had just returned back from her favorite hot spring. But not for bathing purposes, she had a new idea she'd wanted to try that could possibly be the solution to Inuyasha's wound.

The nights were becoming more and more colder, a sign that fall was here and winter was on the way. As she returned to her hut she played with thoughts on the man that had taken up residence with her. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was overjoyed of the fact that he didn't treat her like a leper or like she was cursed. She could honestly say she thought of him as a friend, the first one in weeks since her accident. Staff in hand she walked up the rolling hills of the landscape. In her hand was a small flask of hot spring water. Tonight she would try a new healing method: Using the healing and tranquil energy of the hot spring.

She had said a prayer and blessed the water inside. She'd never approached healing the wound like and exorcism, but tonight she would try to expell the negative energy, and that calls for holy water. "Inuyasha!" she called as she walked, sensing his aura that resided inside the hut. "Oi wench!" he replied, her call wakening him from his light sleep. Maybe the walk had tired him out more than he thought. '_I don't know what's worse! This or the new moon...'_ he pondered. "How many times must I tell you? My names Kagome." she corrected as she entered the hut, her toe catching on the threshold and she almost fell but caught her footing. She'd ALWAYS forgot about that extra step she had to take to avoid tripping.

She could feel her face burning from embarassment as she felt the hanyou's eyes on her. "Are you ok?" he asked, not noticing the concern that showed in his eyes or voice. But he did notice the blush that rose on the petite miko's face, it made her look...less serious, and in a good way. She shook her head yes with a small smile, "Just fine. Stuff happens" she chuckled airily. Trying to act as if it never happened she busied herself by setting the flask of holy water on the ground and placing her staff against the wall as she slowly made her way over to where Inuyasha sat. "Ok, now this is the first time what I do may actually cause any pain or discomfort." she spoke in a warm but serious voice as she grabbed the flask of water.

"If only because the negative needs an energy source, and doesn't want to leave your body. So it's kind of like pulling out an arrow head, understand?" she asked, looking to where she thought his face would be. "Yes." he replied as he watched her pull out a stick of rosemary out of her hakama sleve and a weird small wand about the size of a small dagger with a bunch of bells on top out of the obi and sleeves of hakama. '_She's still wearing the j__ōe__...this must be serious priestess work.' _ he thought as he swallowed his ball of nerves that had developed at the back of his throat with a small gulp. He didn't like how it hit his stomach like a swarm of butterflies. "Are there any questions you want to ask me?" Kagome said, wanting to make this as easy on him as possible. "Yeah actually, is this an exorcism?" Inuyasha asked, wondering if he was possesed or something. Kagome smiled, "I assure you, it's not. More like an extraction. Just think of it, as an arrow head." she said, reaching out in search for his form and giving it a soft comrfoting pat. "Are you ready to begin?" she asked.

Nodding his head he watched as she closed her eyes and whispered a small prayer of protection and thanks, then brought the bell-wand to her lips in a soft kiss. When she opened her eyes Inuyasha made himself more comfortable, telling himself to relax. This is the most peaceful he'd seen her. There was a ghost of a smile on her face as she opened her eyes and spoke. "Now we will begin, I will do everything in power to make sure that this wound his healed." she said. He noticed her rarely got to see that many sides of her. She was quite talkable at times which made it more difficult to notice the secretive air about her. He appreciated when she did come to visit and care for him at Kaedae's. She always left right at sundown, saying that always played it safe and like to be inside before dark, and he couldn't help but worry some nights if she made it back ok. A part of him was relieved he was closer so he could keep a better eye on her.

"Ohm..." she breathed out softly as she bowed, showing gratitude for Kami for blessing her in this sacred ritual. He listened as she began to chant softly and ring the bells in a slow rythmic timing. "Takaamahara Ni Kami Tsumari masu," she chanted, givind the bell-wand a shake after each line, " Kamurogi Kamuromi no Mikoto wo Mochite." she spoke, the sound of the bells and her voice giving Inuyasha chills down his spine. As she continued chanting the incantion she was taught as a child she could feel the energy building in the room at that Kami was with her and guiding her during this work. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as a peculiar sensation began to wash over him and settle in his stomach.

Her chanting began to pick up speed as so did the tempo of the bells. Inuyasha tried to stay relaxed but he was beginning to grow uncomfortable as he felt as heat were trapped inside his stomach. The words she were saying became a blur lost inside the sound of the bells and this weird buzzing that was growing inside his ears. It was incredible loud and felt as if a bee-hive had got lodged inside his head. Kagome watched as Inuyasha's form began to sweat and the wound on his stomach had began to take on an even more dried up apperance. She knew this would be the most painful part. Taking hold of her flask of water she opened the lid just a bit so she would be able to control how much water came out, "Kami, take the badness and sickness, and purify all!" she spoke as she rang to bells, sprinkling the water as she resumed chanting. She could see the energy that was beginning to exit the wound

Inuyasha hissed as he felt a burning sensation develope in his stomach. It felt as if someone had taken a hot-red poker to his wound. The pain was so intense his vision began swimming as his hearing cut in and out, the scent of rosemary thick in the room. "Inuyasha..." Kagome spoke softly, her face the last thing he saw before the edges of his world began to darken as he lost conciousness. "Ohm...get some much needed rest." she spoked as she closed of the energy from the ritual with a final ring of her bell-wand and saw his eyes flutter shut. The pace of his breathing was beginning to slow down. She saw no trace of the energy that was inside the wound and placed her hand over it, to finally heal it properly once and for all.

Several hours later Inuyasha awoke with a start, sitting stark straight up from slumber. The sounds of bells and Kagome's voice were still inside his head, along with the scent of rosemary trapped in his nostrils. Turning to look to his side he saw that Kagome was laid out across from him. Her head was on the edge of his futon using it as a sort of pillow as the rest of body laid out on the wooden floor. When he stood up to place her on it instead, that was when he noticed the wound on his stomach was no longer there.

"I don't believe it...the wench finally did it after all this time." he chuckled under his breath as he slowly took her into his arms and picked her up. "Mhhmm...Inuyasha...don't eat all the fish." she mumbled under her breath as he tucked her in, securing the blankets around her. "So you're dreaming 'bout me, eh?" he whispered, reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of her face. Seeing that night had fallen he figured that he'd must've been sleep for more than just a couple of hours. Normally he would've been gone by now, leaving a note or gift of food or something for thanks. But there was something about this place where he felt at peace and like he could and should stay a little longer.

Suddenly he sensed something strange, something that felt familiar yet strange at the same time because it's power had increased so much. "Surely it couldn't be..." he muttered as he walked over to the doorway, taking deep breaths through his nose to getter ID the strange aura he was sensing. "Inuyasha...do you sense that also?" Kagome asked, making him turn around in suprise. "You should be sleeping." he responded, evading the question. "Something evil is entering the village...this doesn't bode well." she whispered as she stood to her feet, reaching out, fumbling around for her staff in a rush.

"You're not going anywhere. You should be resting after all the work you've been doing. How about I just go see what's going on? I AM healed now." Inuyasha spoke pointing to his stomach before he remembered she couldn't see him doing that. "How about I go with you? This is my home after all." she spoke indignantly, giving her staff a loud thud on the ground. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at the determination on her face, but knew that this was not the time for a blind miko to be running around with a demonic aura of this magnitude running around, cause he knew it could only belong to one demon and only one.

"Look! I'm not about to have your death on my hands after you've just healed me." Inuyasha stated loudly, the tone of panic in his voice giving away a secret that Kagome had picked up. "What is it you're not telling me, hm Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded, taking a step towards where she saw the hanyou's aura shining from. Suddenly a loud crashing sound came from the village as Inuyasha could pick up the sound of faint screams and crushing wood and buildings. "Nothing. It's nothing of your concern. Just stay here and wait for me!" Inuyasha spoke as he took of as fast as his feet would carry him. It would be better that he got this over with before anyone else got hurt.

"Oh...no...he didn't!" Kagome muttered angrily, feeling disrespected. Instantly she set off after him as fast as she could in the direction she saw his aura head in. "Just becasue I'm blind-Oof!-does not mean I'm useless!" she screeched out in frustration as she tripped over a protruding tree root but carried on her way. Screams got louder the closer she got to the village the more she could sense the demonic aura and could feel that it was one of great power and evil, she'd never sensed an aura as dark as that one ever in her experience as a priestess. "Its almost as if its'...pure evil." she whispered to herself as she rushed down the main path to the village, it sounded as if the demon was destroying the village. The screams were now fading along with the sound of smashing buildings and that caused for a streak of fear to run through her heart.

As she entered through the gates she'd sensed that most of it was empty, but it had a creepy feeling, as if it were haunted. As she walked her foot stepped in something warm and wet as she slipped onto something firm, falling on it with a loud thud. "What the hell..." she muttered as she sat up, reaching out her hand to feel beneath her. Soft cotton met her skin as she ran her hand up to feel something soft and wet, it was slightly mushy also. She gasped as the metallic scent of blood reached her nose and she realized that she was touching skin, precisely someone's face as she could feel eyelashes and a nose along with a beard.

"No...no, no, no..." she whispered out in a slight panic as she knew that it was a dead body, which explained the metallic gray mist that was beginning to hang around the lifeless form. "Oh Kami...please protect this soul on it's journey through the afterlife." she prayed softly as she got back up and kneeled as she finished praying. Feeling the edges of her clothes droop from the weight of the blood she had slipped in she'd felt anger course through her along with a sadness. All through the village she could see countless balls of mists as they were beginning to float slowly through the air. Her eyes watered as she watched an aura loose its life, the dark brown color of injury slowly turned to a flat gray color, the color of death. Steeling herself after she said a prayer for all that had died that night she focused on the direction the evil aura was coming form.

"You...you brought this on us..." came a weak voice from behind her, "Your misfortune has condemed us all!" the shakey voice had called after her. She paused as she looked over her shoulder, seeing the only one aura that had a tint of life left and that it was fading. "Witch!" the weathered voice of the woman called out as Kagome saw the dark brown color of her aura turn slate gray. "May Kami grant you understanding and peace in the afterlife." she muttered a prayer for the lost soul as she continued on towards the demon, a tear running down her cheek. '_Even in death...they curse me...'_ she thought in shock, finally seeing how cruel the world could really be. Keeping all of her emotions at bay was hard at the moment, but she knew that if she were to overcome this demon she would have to be centered and as foucsed as possible. The only thing that mattered now was destroying the evil that had destroyed her home...


End file.
